


Don't Answer It

by phlight



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Beach Sex, Fluff and Smut, GRi - Freeform, M/M, Nyongtory, apparently i have a thing for seungri on camera, diva jiyong, except for pure daesung, hold the moan, nyongtori, perv hyungs, stupid sexy seungri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9978593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phlight/pseuds/phlight
Summary: Jiyong takes a work call on vacation, so Seungri gets down to business.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In the, "WTF? I completely forgot I wrote this...?" file is a nyongtory fluff/porn piece. 
> 
> All I can figure out is that it was written prior to Bigbang's 2016 Hawaii fanmeeting, according to my old notes: 
> 
> "Naughty words! Naughty actions!  Turn back now if you want fluff, although this is pretty dumb so if you like dumb, stick around! Also I swear I wrote this before GD posted all those Hawaiian beach pictures and bossed him around about his clothes."
> 
> Nyongtory isn't even my preferred ship, but obviously I had fun writing this since it made me laugh to read it. Hope you enjoy it, too.

Seungri pushed off, strong kicks rocketing him from cold murk back to warmth and light. He breached the surface with a triumphant yell.    
  
"I did it!"    
  
He knew Jiyong would believe him, even without evidence.  He was a pretty good liar, except when it came to his hyungs. Especially Jiyong. All Jiyong had to do was narrow his eyes a little and Seungri was spilling it – whatever the truth was, what he'd eaten for breakfast, what color underwear he had on.    
  
He squinted myopically, treading water for several seconds before he realized Jiyong wasn't in the water anymore.  In fact, he looked like he was laying down with his hat over his face. AGAIN. Seungri had just managed to get him off his towel for the first time all afternoon. And Jiyong was the one who dared him to touch the bottom!   
  
Two forces pulled at Seungri: The one that knew Jiyong could really use a break, and the one that really wanted to mess around with him.    
  
Seungri stroked toward shore, riding the last few waves in with his arms pointed out in a V. He jogged from wet sand to dry over the wide beach, panting lightly by the time he reached Jiyong's sleeping form. He supposed it was cheesy, but as much as he loved animated, hyper Jiyong, his heart felt fullest when he saw him like this. Chest barely moving with slow breaths, one hand's delicate fingers tangled in the chain of his necklace, the other half-buried in the sand he'd been playing with when he passed out.    
  
Seungri gingerly lifted the floppy hat off his favorite face. The sun was strong and directly overhead; Jiyong's features contorted into the most adorable frown. Seungri moved fast, dropping to his knees and shading Jiyong with his upper body. Then, smiling at his own malice, he shook his head like a dog.   
  
Jiyong snorted, his eyes flying open and squeezing shut against the invasion of light and water.  He squawked, sitting up and groping outwards in shock.    
  
"What the fuck!"   
  
"I did it," Seungri laughed, dancing just out of range of the reaching hands.   
  
"Aish!" Jiyong rubbed at his face with his non-sandy hand, blinking away the salt as he attempted to focus on Seungri.    
  
"Aww."  Seungri came a little closer. "Don't cry, Jiyongie."   
  
"Why are you torturing me, you fucker?"   
  
"I touched the bottom! It was at least 3.5 meters down, maybe 4!  But you didn't even wait to see if I could. So rude. What if a shark attacked me?  What if I drowned?"   
  
"Then I'd get to finish my nap."   
  
Seungri crossed his arms and pursed his lips.   
  
"You shouldn't fall asleep in the sun anyway. When's the last time you put on sunscreen?"   
  
"I don't remember, Mom...hey wait, hold that pose."   
  
"Huh? Oh." A knowing grin spread over Seungri's face when he saw the phone pointed in his direction; he'd bent slightly away from Jiyong to rummage in his backpack.  Jiyong's annoyance seemed to have disappeared completely, but it was no surprise. Seungri's ass had saved itself more times than he could count. "Found it. Here, let me put some on you."   
  
Jiyong still held up the phone as Seungri approached with the bottle of sunscreen.    
  
"Just one more," he murmured. Then he tapped around, his glance at Seungri both appreciative and suspiciously furtive.     
  
"Hey," Seungri said, trying to circle behind Jiyong.  He was half blind without contacts and the sun made the screen hard to read, but Seungri was pretty sure Jiyong had LINE open. "Hey, what is that? Are you sending that to someone?"   
  
"No," Jiyong lied.     
  
Seungri dropped the sunscreen on the towel and went back to his bag, digging his phone out.  He had recent notifications...from the Bigbang group chat.   
  
"What the fuck, Jiyong!"    
  
Jiyong had sent the picture of him bent over and a picture of him standing with the sunscreen. Captioned with two panda emojis and a peach.   
  
T.O.P's reply appeared while he was reading Jiyong's message.    


T.O.P: [Is that a new suit?]   


Then he sent a zoomed-in crop of Seungri's crotch.   
  
Jesus, he must have been in the middle of an Instagram spam fest to reply so quickly. Anyway, they  _ were _ new, not something he'd normally pick, and Seungri was only wearing them because: A) This was a private beach and B) Jiyong could be very convincing.    
  
They were hot pink briefs.    
__  
_ Oh fuck, what if he really is on Instagram right now? _   
  
YB: [eggplant emoji]   
  
Seungri's thumbs flew over his phone screen.    
  
SR: [TOP hyung, don't!!!]   
  
T.O.P:  Composition is very good. [peach emoji, eyeballs emoji, zoomed in picture of his ass]    
  
GD: [panda emoji, water drops emoji]   
  
DS: [I am visiting with my parents.  I opened this and my father saw it. Thanks! Have a great day!]   
  
SR: [TOP hyung I am serious!!!!]   
  
T.O.P: [Enjoy your vacation, sexy boy.]   
  
"Jiyong, he'll put it on Instagram! You know how he gets when he's bored!" Seungri wailed, tossing his phone down in defeat.   
  
"He won't," Jiyong said, yawning.    
  
"How do you know?"   
  
"Those are good pics, Ri. They're going straight to his private collection."   
  
Seungri's bemused expression provoked a gale of pretty giggles.   
  
"Such a pretty maknae...don't pretend you don't like it," Jiyong said, patting the towel next to him. "Come put some sunscreen on me. Then I'll do you."   
  
Seungri wanted to pounce on the double entendre, but he had to keep up his irritated act a bit longer. The truth was, he did like the attention. He'd always had a bit of an exhibitionist streak, but his oldest hyung was too unpredictable, even for Seungri's adventurous taste.   
  
"I wish you would keep them in  __ your private collection," he grumbled. "Or at least ask before you send."   
  
Jiyong, to his credit, looked mildly surprised.  Then he flashed a sinful smile.   
  
"They will never, ever see the pictures I have in mine."   
  
"You sure about that?"   
  
"It's not on the cloud, baby. Besides, you have pictures of me, too."   
  
Seungri squirted a large blob of lotion on Jiyong's chest, as unsexily as possible. 

"I'm not the one who gets hacked."   
  
"I learned my lesson. I hardly have anything on my phone...hey..."  He stilled Seungri's hand which had been rubbing the lotion in a somewhat forceful circle on his sternum. "I'm sorry. I'll ask first, from now on. Okay? I'm too skinny there, you have to be gentle with me."   
  
He moved Seungri's hand in lazy swirls as he spoke, using the low breathy voice he knew Seungri liked best.  The breeze was almost stealing it away. Seungri went off task almost immediately, his lips finding the impossibly soft spot beneath Jiyong's earlobe and one hand sliding down to explore under the waistband of his swim shorts.   
  
"Hey," Jiyong giggled, shying away from the tickling kiss. "I don't need sunscreen there."   
  
Seungri didn't reply, but redoubled his efforts, one hand plunging deeper into the shorts and the other fisting in Jiyong's dark hair to hold him in place for a proper kiss. Maybe he was moving a little fast, but it was hard not to be enthusiastic. It was so rare for them to be together like this, outside...there were probably security guards watching them from the house, but they were well paid for their discretion.     
  
_Avert your eyes if you don't want a show_ , he thought.   
  
Jiyong's breathing changed when Seungri's slick hand found its target, encircling and lightly squeezing.    
  
"Jiyongie?" Seungri asked sweetly.   
  
"Mmm?"   
  
"I want to kiss you down there."   
  
Jiyong laughed against his mouth.   
  
"Then you have to stop kissing me up here."   
  
"But," Seungri said, pecking his lips in between every other word, "it's--so--hard--to--stop."   
  
"Please, stop whenever you want. You taste like a salt shaker."   
  
Seungri pulled back with a serious face. Jiyong snickered and patted Seungri's cheek, knowing it would provoke him. He tackled Jiyong down to the towel, burying his face in his neck and intending to kiss, lick, and suck his way down.  Jiyong laughed again and Seungri's heart swelled at the carefree sound. If he could make him forget the rest of the world for just a little while, if he could just BE with him. That was the best feeling.    
  
“The Imperial March” started playing from Jiyong's beach bag.    
  
"Jiyongie, your makeout playlist is terrible," Seungri murmured against his clavicle.   
  
"Huh? What the--"  Jiyong twisted to reach the bag, rummaging until he found his phone, giggling again when Seungri nipped at the soft juncture of his armpit.  "Can you wait a second?"   
  
"Nah."  He had a nipple to attend to.    
  
"Shit, that's the last time I let Youngbae borrow my phone. He changed my ring tones. Ahh!" Jiyong gasped; he was so sensitive there. Sometimes Seungri would linger on his chest, switching from one to the other until he was a whimpering, dripping mess-- "Seungri,  _ stop. _ It's El Jefe."   
  
Seungri paused, staring at him with dead eyes.   
  
"Don't answer it."   
  
"I'm sorry, Ri; shit, he told me he needed to ask me a few questions before I left, I totally forgot to call him back--"   
  
Seungri tuned out, shrugged, his expression saying he didn't expect to be listened to anyway.  Really he was seething, not at Jiyong, but at the man who had such an invested interest in his boyfriend, yet such little regard for his free time...well, maybe only because he suspected who he was with.  Yang could tie Jiyong up for a solid hour sometimes, versus never calling Seungri at all. Seunghyun just answered him in monosyllables until he gave up.  Why couldn't Jiyong learn from their hyung?    
  
Seungri gave the nipple he'd been working on one last swipe and then moved on, down.   
  
He heard polite greetings in Jiyong's phone voice – Doing? Oh, nothing, just trying to enjoy a little fresh air. No, not in Seoul right now – Jiyong always sounded sexy, no matter what he was saying.     
  
But sometimes, silence was golden.    
  
_ Can he hold it in? _ Seungri wondered.  He considered himself an expert in the field, but Jiyong had always been loud and enthusiastic. He was a firm believer in self-expression.    
  
Seungri nuzzled his erection through his shorts, looking up at Jiyong through his lashes.  Jiyong rolled to his side a little, trying to shake him off.   
  
_ Oh no you don't. _  If Jiyong was going to give Yang the time of day during their vacation, Seungri would just have to entertain himself.    
  
He held Jiyong's hips down with firm hands, pulling at the nylon lacing with his teeth. Jiyong grimaced at him, but didn't say anything beyond the noncommittal affirmations he was  _hmm_ ing at Yang. He was either being lectured or enduring an exhaustive list of criticisms on their new songs.   
  
He finally got the ties undone; Seungri trusted Jiyong to stay put, since his boner certainly wasn't going anywhere.  He slid his hands from his hips down his thighs, and started to pull.    
  
“What are you doing!” mouthed Jiyong. 

Seungri smiled, slowly revealing a strip of skin even paler than what Jiyong had already exposed.  Centimeter by centimeter, until the first dark hairs began to show.  Seungri planted a gentle kiss there, then looked up again.    
  
Jiyong was smiling. He almost looked sweet...but mostly horny.   
  
_ Caught you.  _   
  
Seungri yanked, Jiyong's perky cock popping up and out and disappearing into his boyfriend's mouth in one swift movement.  He gave him a good, hard suck before swirling his tongue from tip to base and back again.  Jiyong's size had never been an issue for Seungri; in fact, he considered it a bonus. He was perfectly suckable, perfectly fuckable...just perfect.   
  
Jiyong was holding his breath. Yang was still monologuing; Seungri could hear the nasal quality of his voice even over the sound of wind and gulls...and the sounds he was making on Jiyong's cock. He smacked his lips, slurped his tongue around the head,  _mmm_ ed out his pleasure and rolled his eyes when he got his first taste of precum. Seungri always put his full effort into every job.   
  
"Who tastes salty now?" he cooed, wiggling his ass in the air for good measure. He wouldn't mention the slightly science-y flavor of the sunscreen.    
  
Jiyong's chest shook with barely contained mirth, even as he bit his lip when Seungri started to trace little circles on his frenulum, slowly stroking the rest of him with a few fingers.    
  
Then, a rush of words, almost breathless: "Yes, I understand what you mean, but that song is supposed to represent--"   
  
Coherent thought was unacceptable.  Time to get serious.  Seungri stood up, flicking his eyes up to their rental house and then around the beach one last time.  Still deserted. He turned around, executed an ass-focused bump-and-grind, then made short work of the swimsuit.     
  
_ You fucking wish you could see this, Seunghyun, _ he thought smugly. He looked over his shoulder, putting on his best fuck-me face.  He wanted Jiyong to be stricken by his godlike physique – he'd been training hard with Daesung for their upcoming MV shoot – but it turned out that Jiyong's hand gripping his own dick was satisfying enough.  Seungri flexed his back a few times for good measure, then turned around slowly, trying to do the pec jump thing Daesung taught him. He mostly failed, but also won.  Jiyong laughed, then faked a cough.   
  
"Yes, I think I might be coming down with something – you're right, I should go home as soon as possible to rest– "   
  
Seungri rolled his eyes. He had waited until almost 1:00pm to drag Jiyong out of bed.  Well. They might have been up a little late for various reasons, but still. Jiyong hadn't lifted a finger all afternoon. Seungri made him eggs and tea, for fuck's sake.     
  
All right, a laugh was good, but how was he going to get him to moan...or ideally, get him off the damned phone?   He didn't have any lube, and even if he did Seungri wasn't a complete idiot. Beach sex meant sand in your orifices – there was just no way around it. Sex on the beach was high up on the list of sounds-cool-but-is-more-trouble-than-it's-worth locations, including pools and airplanes.    
  
Seungri considered what got Jiyong off the most.  People assumed he was into freaky shit, and sometimes they would try stuff that was a little out there (Seungri was still disturbed by how much he enjoyed wearing a chastity device; all Jiyong had to say was "cage" and Seungri would have to deal with suddenly tight pants). But Jiyong's biggest kink was pretty vanilla, really. Seungri should've realized he'd love any type of sex on the beach for that reason.   
  
Seungri liked to show off, and Jiyong liked to watch.   
  
Seungri straddled Jiyong's body, walking up until he stood over his head, avoiding a clutching hand with a small kick. It was probably a weird viewing angle, but Jiyong's eyes were glued exactly where he wanted them. He was talking about the order of the tracklist. If Seungri didn't get results in less than two minutes, he vowed to grab Jiyong's phone and chuck it into the ocean.   
  
He started to touch himself, just light brushes, quick, fleeting.   A glance behind showed him Jiyong was doing the same.  Seungri spat into his hand, putting a little hip action behind his manual show, letting one hand roam the rest of his body seductively, drifting over his chest and down his abs.  He knew he'd never looked better. He made a mental note to send Daesung a fruit basket or a new Lego set or something.    
  
"Oh, Jiyong, oh, fuck," he whimpered, staring straight down at his pretty face. It wasn't hard to sound breathless, needy. Then he repeated his name, a bit louder. "Jiyong, I want to come for you."

"Asshole!" Jiyong mouthed. And then a bunch of other words Seungri couldn't decipher. He raised an eyebrow. Finally he made out one word.  “Speakerphone.”  Which meant there were probably other people in the room with Yang.  Oh shit. Now this was bigger than just teasing Jiyong.   
  
Still. How dare he shush him?  Seungri knelt down, still straddling his neck. Now he was close,  both in proximity to Jiyong and perversely aroused from the knowledge that he was an uninvited guest doing something highly inappropriate in what amounted to the middle of a business meeting. Every time Jiyong finished saying something he'd tip forward slightly, teasing him with a quick cock tap on the cheek.  Jiyong was a good sport until the first clear drop leaked out of Seungri and started to drip down. Seungri panted, his thighs starting to shake a little bit with the effort of controlling himself. Jiyong's mouth was opening, his tongue sneaking out to lick his lips, and the temptation to just shove it in there and start thrusting– 

_Ahh, fuck_.  He didn't want to come yet. 

He shifted away, spreading the drop down his length with one thumb instead. Jiyong's eyes flashed a warning.  
  
_Tell him something came up_ , Seungri thought. _Tell him you have to go._   
  
"Jiyongie,” he sighed. "You give me no choice." 

He turned around, getting on all fours so Jiyong could see his best side, and proceeded to orally attack him.  He licked him like he was a seasonal flavor at his favorite gelato shop, swallowed him like he had just declared a vow of celibacy, all the while jerking himself like a teenager whose mother limited his shower time because he was wasting too much water, and what exactly are you  _ doing  _ in there, Lee Seunghyun?

Jiyong's sigh was almost imperceptible, but it was quickly followed by another one. And then, barely audible:

“Ah—ahh—nnhh–”

A hand settled on one of his cheeks, _squeezed_ , held on for dear life. 

“You love my ass sooo much,” Seungri let his lips move over Jiyong's tip as he spoke, pausing briefly to savor his moment of triumph. Then he swallowed him again, massaging Jiyong with his throat.  He was proud of his hard-earned lack of gag reflex. 

“Seungri!” Jiyong said, his exclamation loud and sudden.  Seungri startled, stopped everything for a second.  “I meant—S-Seungri's part? His verse in — what?   _No_ , I'm certain, it's finished.  No, they're _ all _ complete — that's —  _ yes —  _ no, there's no need to revise—”  Jiyong sighed heavily.  Seungri couldn't follow who he was talking to or sighing at.  Another sigh. His hand on his ass was kneading steadily, almost painfully.  “No, we're going with — Yes, exactly, I love that part. He's just what I wanted there, he's perfect. YES.”

The mix of anger and passion in Jiyong's voice made Seungri so fucking hot.  He realized he was being discussed, and then he was angry too, were they trying to  _ revise _ him out again – that was the euphemism Yang always used,  _ revisions –  _ because speaking of hard-earned shit, he had earned his parts, he sang the fuck out of those songs!

_Fuck it_. 

With a last twist of his wrist he came all over Jiyong's stomach, sucking on Jiyong in time to his own contractions.

“Baby, _yes!_ ” Jiyong cried, his hips bucking up, and for one terrifying and/or electrifying second Seungri thought he was still on the phone.  That was definitely not his polite voice, though, and their boss was no baby.  

He tasted sweet, went down easy. Must've been all that sangria he kept asking Seungri to make last night. Seungri turned around. Jiyong had one arm thrown over his eyes, holding his phone in his hand, his jaw slack with pleasure. Seungri cleaned him carefully with a soft tongue, making sure he got every last drop out. His little overstimulated whimpers were so cute.

“Ugghh okay, enough,” Jiyong panted, shoving lightly at his head. Seungri obeyed, sitting back on his calves and putting on his biggest, brightest grin.  Jiyong put his arm down, cracked one eye open. “I can't believe you.”

“You can't?”

Jiyong laughed.  

“Okay yeah, I totally believe you just did that.”

Seungri nodded slowly, seriously, as if he was a wise sage.  

“Next time, don't answer it. Unless...you liked it.”

Jiyong's pink tongue sneaking out to lick the corner of his mouth was answer enough.  In an attempt to regain some dignity, Jiyong fixed his boyfriend with a hard stare.

“I don't like mixing business and pleasure, Ri.” 

“You're so full of shit,” Seungri giggled. “ _ I  _ can't believe you hung up on him.”  Jiyong shrugged, his smile shy. Then he noticed the mess on his stomach and sat up, cupping the melting fluid in one hand.

“Ewww. That's not the kind of lotion you were supposed to put on me.”

“We could go back in the water! Okay, okay, you don't have to make that _face._ ”

“I told you, it's too cold!”

“A hot shower instead for delicate oppa.” Seungri stroked his cheek briefly.

Jiyong leaned into the caress before looking away, trying to clean his hand off in the sand. Seungri hopped up, wrapped his towel around his hips, then got that stupid-smug-sexy look on his face. Jiyong sighed.

_ What now? _

“If I beat you to the house, you have to cook dinner. I'm starving! Don't forget all the stuff!” 

He started running before he even stopped talking. 

“Dammit,” Jiyong muttered.  Seungri was fast when he wanted to be; he wasn't even going to try. He plopped his hat on his head and started shimmying back into his shorts.  He was just gathering up the last of their possessions – sunscreen bottle, Seungri's discarded swimswuit – when he heard another song coming from his phone.

_ [I like big butts and I can not lie _ _  
_ _ You other brothers can't deny--] _

“Youngbae, you fucking idiot.” How long was it going to take him to change all of these songs back? Seungri must've taken his phone with him on his little run. He answered.

“I did it!” Seungri sang. Jiyong smiled, accepting his fate. 

“Yeah, I know, baby. You did. What do you want to eat?”    


End file.
